1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for testing an object, and more particularly to an apparatus for testing electrical characteristics of a semiconductor package.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A semiconductor fabricating process may be performed on a wafer to generate a plurality of semiconductor chips. The semiconductor chips may be mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) during a packaging process to generate a semiconductor package. Electrical characteristics of the semiconductor package manufactured by the above-mentioned processes may be tested using an apparatus for testing the semiconductor package.
A conventional apparatus for testing the semiconductor package may include a test chamber, a plurality of testing units fixed to a floor of the test chamber, and a transferring unit for transferring the semiconductor package to the testing units.
However, since the testing units are fixed to the floor of the test chamber, operations of the apparatus may need to be suspended before one of the testing units can be replaced or repaired. Suspending the operations may delay testing of the semiconductor package.
The testing may be further delayed because the semiconductor package is loaded to or unloaded from the testing units using only the single transferring unit.